


Who is "xoxo G"?

by EndlessRain12



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee Shop, Frerard, M/M, MCR, coffee shop AU, fiatp - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, frank iero and the patience - Freeform, frnk, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRain12/pseuds/EndlessRain12
Summary: You know how everyone experiences life like their own personal movie? Sometimes a documentary, sometimes a fantasy, and if you’re really unlucky it might be a horror.The main character would be you and the theme would be your life. Your friends are the funny side characters and that attractive kid at school would be your loved one.Well, Frank never thought of himself like a main character. He actually felt more like a minor character whose name doesn’t even get mentioned. Drifting through life and going from day to day without really living. Well, that was until he started getting notes from someone who went by “xoxo G”.Could this be the start of Frank’s story?





	1. Chapter 1

You see, Frank was a college dropout, one with a money problem. So when he was 19 he took a job as a barista at a 24h cafe called “The Busy Bean” in hopes of paying off his debt. Well, turns out that it wasn’t as easy as they made it seem.

Now, five years later, he’s still working the night shifts at The Busy Bean, simply because they pay well ...and because no one wants to work them.

Guess you could call this “the night before”. Frank’s shift started at 11pm and would end somewhere between 7 and 8am, depending on what time Hannah would be here. As much as Frank appreciated her, she was a chaotic mess. But hey, he can’t complain, she’s the one that hired him after all.

The shop was busier than usual, which wasn’t weird considering it was the last day of holiday before the first day of school. And because this was the only place in the area that was open 24/7. Frank was usually alone behind the counter, and spent most of his shift chatting to regulars, or to Ray, who was on kitchen duty every night.

It was about 3:30am when Frank decided he’d had enough of the loud teenagers messing around in the back of the cafe. He’d ask them twice already if they could talk a little softer and if they would consider the other customers. But they were still here, and one regular had already complained and some customers actually left because of the noise.

Frank took a deep breath and walked over to the group of seven for the third time.

“Hey everyone” He started. He immediately got a few eyerolls. “I’m sorry but i’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” One of the kids, a boy who was at least two times as tall and pretty heavily muscled stood up. “Why?” The boy asked. “You’re bothering our customers, it’s late, they wanna enjoy there time here in peace, is that too hard to understand?”

That’s when the girl who previously sat besides the boy stood up, clearly looking annoyed. “First of all” this time it was Frank who gave them an eyeroll. “WE are customers here as well, and we aren’t bothered, secondly who are you to ruin my birthday by kicking me out? And finally, i wanna talk to your manager!”

‘Shit’ Frank thought, Hannah wouldn’t be here for hours and no one would believe him if he told them it was Ray, simply because he never left the kitchen. So without thinking too much Frank took a step forward. “You’re talking to him riiIIiight now.”  
That was a mistake, Frank’s voice cracked mid-sentence and he definitely didn’t look as convincing as he thought.

He had barely even finished talking before the girl cried out “Well, i call bullshit on that!!” and threw the remainder of her iced latte at him. Which was clearly a cue for the other six to start throwing their drinks at him as well. Frank just stood there in shock until they had left.

This was definitely his worst day yet. Actually, it was the only bad day he’d ever had.  
“A-are you okay?” Frank turned around and saw Paula, one of the regulars, standing there, she was trying to hand him a single napkin.  
“Yes, i’m fine thank you.” Frank kindly took it from her and wiped his face. Paula sat back down with a concerned look on her face.

Frank shuffled down to the counter and disappeared to the back. He looked around and was actually surprised to find an extra uniform, which was just black pants and a polo shirt with the logo sewn into them, but he was so thankful.  
He quickly changed and dried himself with a dirty old towel they still had lying around, it didn’t matter now anyways.

He threw all of his clothes in the laundry basket that they were supposed to use for towels and tablecloths but whatever.

It was almost 6am when Frank had finally finished giving Ray a super detailed report on what had happened after cleaning up the mess the kids had left behind. But time couldn’t move fast enough if you’d ask Frank. He just wanted to go home, shower, and sleep it all off. The shop started to get really busy now, like it would get every monday morning. But Frank was really not looking forward to it right now so his customers would have to do with his obvious fake smile.

When he saw Hannah entering the doors he let out a sigh, he could finally leave. He helped her work through the line and when the crowd was a little more manageable he left. His stuff was dirty anyways so it would just get picked up by whomever would do laundry today.

Once Frank stepped outside he felt both miserable and relieved. Because he was still sticky and gross but he was also gonna be able to take a shower in about ten minutes.

 

When he got to The Busy Bean that evening it was pretty quiet. Hannah waved Frank over. “Hey Frank come here i need to ask you something!” Frank walked over to the counter and raised his eyebrows. “Hey so, this morning when doing laundry, we found your uniform and jacket. What was that about?” Frank looked up at her in shock. “Uhh, i can explain!” He was so focused on leaving this morning that he had forgotten to tell Hannah about the event that took place the night before.

Hannah wasn’t mad at all after hearing the story, she actually found it hilarious. She also told Frank that she had made sure his clothes were clean and on the table next to the lockers.

Frank headed to the back and found his clothes. He reached in his pocket for his locker key. ...but it wasn’t there? He checked all his pockets, front back, jacket, everywhere. And it was nowhere to be found.

That’s when he looked up, at his locker and saw the key sticking out. Did he forget it? No, it can’t be, he always locked it. Always.  
Well, he had it now so he just shrugged it off and opened his locker.

Inside he saw his small collection of pens and ...a piece of paper. That wasn’t there before. Frank was already a bit late because of the explaining he had to do to Hannah so he didn’t have time to look at it now. He quickly changed into his uniform and stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket. He’d probably have the time tonight.

Frank walked out behind the counter and Hannah excused herself and left. Compared to the night before it was really quiet today. There was a couple sitting by the fake fireplace and a boy with a book by the window. He wasn’t reading, just looking at the people that walked by outside.

By the time it was around 1am the couple had left and Paula had taken their place. Making small talk with Frank every time she ordered coffee. Frank secretly wanted to know about her life. Asking why she spent almost every night in this dusty old place. But he knew i’d be better if he wouldn’t. And he didn’t feel like having an actual conversation anyways. So she had just asked him if he was okay and if the kids had stopped by again, to which he answered a simple ‘yes’ and a simple ‘no’.

Frank walked around the counter and took place on one of the bar stools. He did this pretty often when the cafe was quiet, not like anyone cared. He took the piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. It seemed like a handwritten note.

 

_“Dear owner of this locker,_

_Today was my turn to do laundry and i happened to find your clothes in there, i cleaned them, no worries._

_Naturally i check pockets before doing laundry (i once put my ipod in the washing machine!) and i found your locker key in your jacket pocket._

_I tried the key on every locker and it lead to yours. I hope you aren’t mad at me for invading your privacy._

_Xoxo, G (locker #6)”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Ray!! Ray!” 

 

“Geez Frank, you don’t have to yell! You knew i’d be in here anyways.”

Frank completely ignored his colleague’s annoyed reaction and got straight to the point.

 

“Does anyone here go by the letter ‘G’? Just that letter? Or anyone who works here whose name starts with a ‘G’?” Ray thought for a minute.

 

“Well, the only one i can think of right now is Greta, our cleaning lady. Wait. Why are you even asking me this?” 

 

Frank let him read the note he got and explained that he’d like to thank the person he got it from. “Well you know what?” Ray said “She comes in to clean on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. So if you’re lucky she’ll be early!”

 

Frank and Ray chatted all night, and they barely got any customers. When even Paula left at 4:30am she left an empty cafe behind. Frank went ahead and started to get everything ready for rush hour. Well, maybe ‘rush hour’ wasn’t the best term. It looked more like a line of dead people desperately waiting to pay too much to receive life support. But hey, Frank’s not complaining, at least this way time will go by faster.

 

Hannah was late today, she had been showing up on time for a few weeks now and it was almost 8am already. Frank kept looking at the door, impatiently waiting for either Hannah or Greta to enter. 

 

When he saw the redhead climb out of her car he was ready to sprint to the back. Hannah barely said ‘hello’ before Frank had disappeared. He got changed and put his uniform in this locker, and locked it. 

 

Then it hit him, he was already late and he hadn’t seen Greta yet. He looked through his bag and ripped out a piece from a notebook he kept in there for some reason, he knew it’d come in handy. 

 

He looked at the piece of paper from Greta, it said “locker #6” on it. Frank looked over to her locker and decided he would just slide the paper through the air slits. 

 

_ “Hello Greta, _

 

_ You might not know me but my name is Frank, i work the night shifts at The Busy Bean.  _

_ I just wanted to say thank you for cleaning my clothes, it was very kind of you and i really appreciate it.  _

_ If i could ever do something to return the favor, please let me know! _

 

_ Xoxo F” _

 

He folded the piece of paper, pushed it through the slits in the locker and sprinted out after saying goodbye to Hannah. 

 

On his way home, Frank wondered why he had never even heard of Greta before. And that lead him to thinking about how many employees the busy bean actually had that he’d never seen before. He knew five, including himself. Hannah, Ray, himself, Layla, who usually worked the day shifts but sometimes helped out at night, and now Greta. There’s no way this was it, right?

 

When he got home, Frank grabbed his laptop and googled “The Busy Bean”. There were actually quite a few cafe’s with the same name as his. He scrolled a little and found the one he was looking for. 

 

After digging through the entire website he still hadn’t found a “crew” page. Which meant he’d have to ask Hannah tonight. 

 

He closed his laptop, set his alarm for 4pm and passed out right there on the couch. 

  
  
  


Frank woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He slowly got off the couch and shuffled over to the door. But when he opened it there was no one there. He looked around the corner, but all he saw was Ms. Mendez and her dog Max. She waved at him and he was about to walk up to her to ask if she had seen anything when he tripped over something and fell face first on the floor. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Frank? Are you alright?” Frank heard the ‘click clack’ of her heels come closer and looked up. “What? Me? Oh i’m fine!” He said while touching his cheekbone. Damn that hurt! “You sure? You need anything?” Frank stood up, “No i’ll be okay. Thank you Ms. Mendez!” She shook her head. “Boy, watch out, you might really hurt yourself one day.” And walked off to her own apartment across the hall. 

 

Frank looked behind him, at the object he’d tripped over. It was a box? A package. He didn’t remember ordering anything. He picked it up. Well he tried to but it was crazy heavy. He bowed down to read what was on the label. 

 

It was definitely not his name. This package was for someone named “Mr. G. A. Way” who lived on number 62. The apartment next to his? But as far as Frank knew that apartment had been empty for years. 

 

He shrugged and pushed the package with his foot to the apartment next to his. Both too lazy and too tired to even try to pick it up. He rang the doorbell and waited. And he rang it again… and waited longer. 

 

Frank shoved the package back to his own apartment and put it inside, next to the door. He then ripped out another page of his notebook and grabbed a pencil.

  
  


_ “Hello neighbor, _

 

_ I believe i received a package that was belongs to you.  _

_ I tried to return it but you weren’t home . You can come to pick it up every day between 8am and 10:30pm. _

 

_ -Your neighbor from #60”  _

 

Frank put the note in his neighbor’s mailbox and went back inside. What time was it anyways?

 

He grabbed his phone and it was 7:30pm? That meant he slept for over 10 hours and he was still tired. 

 

Frank forced himself to be productive by taking a shower and making a sandwich. He decided to watch tv until it was time to work again. 

 

By 10:30 Frank started getting ready. Really slowly though because it was only a 10 minute walk to The Busy Bean anyways. He turned off his tv, drank a glass of water and grabbed an apple for on the way. 

 

When he got to the shop he waved at Hannah and headed straight to the back. He opened his locker and ...found another note? Weird. He changed and unfolded the note, he was early anyways. 

  
  


_ “Dear Frank, _

 

_ Greta? You think i’m Greta?  _

_ Haha i’m not but i suggest we play a game: _

 

_ The goal is for you to find out my name. _

 

_ And there will be only one rule: _

 

_ You can’t ask anyone about me, you have to do it all on your own.  _

_ I have already contacted all our colleagues about our little game. _

 

_ Your note said you wanted to return the favor?  _

 

_ Well by playing this game you will! _

 

_ Xoxo, G” _

 

Frank, who was really confused by the note, stuffed it in his pocket and headed to the counter to ask Hannah about this ‘game’ and whoever is sending these notes. But she was nowhere to be found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i got some good feedback on the first chapter so i've decided to continue this story!  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Also if i made some spelling/grammar mistakes, please correct me.


End file.
